porky_the_eevee_minchfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle
Isabelle "Prepare for the return of everyone's favorite Scottish Billionare... ME!" ~ Isabelle after being resurrected by Megaman Isabelle is a creature resembling a Shih Tzu like humanoid dog. She worked as a secretary until she was made playable in Smash and became power-hungry. Many consider her to be the true antagonist of the PTEMCU along with the Mario Teaches Typing Head. Biography Isabelle is one of the main antagonists of the Porky the Eevee Minch Cinematic Universe. She was happy living in her town for years as a secretary, but then she became playable in Smash Ultimate. She was given access to power there, and she quickly gained wealth and prestige. Though powerful, she wasn't happy with her moveset, and lost most of her battles due to this. She also hated confronting people and found it awkward. She then found a solution. She enslaved Pokémon and people as "assist trophies" to do the work for her. During her battles, she usually sat in a corner with up to four or five assist trophies destroying the other players. Isabelle killed Bowser, leaving Kirby to lead Lucas, Ness, Donkey Kong, Mario, and Princess Peach. After Starfox gave her Wario's entire robot manufacturing company in his will (Fox inherited it from Wario after Kirby killed him), Isabelle went on a downward spiral. She kept wanting more power, until she went off the rails. She used stronger people to get her power. She launched Project Ridley, Starfox's unfinished genetic experiment, releasing cyborg Ridley Clones throughout the continent. After opening a dimensional portal to harness the power of The Ancient Ones, Isabelle fought peach in the eigth dimension. Peach beat her, but Peach was trapped there and Isabelle escaped. After that, the last of the Ridley Clones were destroyed, though Donkey Kong died during the battle. Mario chased Isabelle onto the ship of her second-in-command and presumed fiance Metta Knight. Isabelle was killed at Stonehenge later by Ness. Legacy and Resurrection After Isabelle's death, Metta Knight killed Mario, Ness, and Kirby out of anger. Lucas killed Metta Knight, but Captain Olimar and Megaman were close friends of Isabelle, and Megaman sacrificed Olimar in a dark ritual at Stonehenge to bring back Isabelle. Lucas was the last member of the team left to defend. Isabelle's Last Stand Isabelle reduced the world to a desert wasteland with her army of slaves she re-acquired. She revealed to Lucas her true plan: to destroy the Universe and reset it again, over and over. She stated that she wanted to do this because it made her feel "in control" and "powerful". She ended the Universe, and the world was absorbed into Dimension VIII. Lucas still didn't give up, and on the last piece of the Earth, he challenged Isabelle. In this last battle, even with the power of The Ancient Ones, she was too cowardly to fight. Whenever Lucas approached her, she would run or hide. In the end, Isabelle used her power to reset the Universe. Lucas was sent to Dimension XII, which was the same as his. Isabelle then continued to pull the strings of many other schemes in the Universe.